Here, Kitty Kitty! - danisnotonfire
by babygrinch
Summary: "Kitten, do you want to do a scene?" Dan mumbled. I broke away and looked at him dead in the eyes. I smiled. "Yes, sir." Disclaimer: This is a BDSM story. It contains mature, adult content not suitable for minors. Read at your own risk.


I was searching through my closet trying to find an outfit for the party I was invited to on Friday. It was two days until the event and I was fractically putting together outfits and hated every single one of them. I tried on 6 different outfits and neither of them seemed to work to my taste. Clothes, collars and kitten ears were scattered all over the floor and bed as I was still looking for a nice thing to wear. "Jesus Christ," I said under my breath when I stared at the mess in me and Dan's bedroom. I put together a seventh outfit and tried it on. I had a grey tank-top, a black skirt, black flats, a collar with a bell on it and kitten ears. Dan was in the guest room editing a video so I went to him to ask for his opinion.

I entered the room and stood in front of the bed. He was sitting on it with a laptop. "Hey, Dan, does this look okay?" Dan stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. I heard a gasp coming from him. He just sat there with his eyes wide. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

He put the laptop from his lap on the bedside table drawer, stood up and walked slowly towards me. He cupped my cheek and looked at me with so much awe. "You're just so beautiful." He closed the gap between us and kissed me slowly and passionately. My hands automatically made their way to his hair as his tongue asked for entrance. Our mouths danced together in sync. The kiss was deep and feverish. His hands were exploring my body and he reached for my ass and gave it a tight squeeze. His touch made me forget why I was in the room in the first place.

"I need you right now. So bad," he said against my lips. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up towards our bed, not breaking the kiss. I could feel Dan's erection already bulging against me. It turned me on to no end. I wanted him and I wanted him now. Dan sat on the bed. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. His hands were resting on my hips. I trailed kisses all over his jaw and started grinding on him as I got to his neck. A moan escaped from his lips as I sucked and nibbled on his sweet spot. "Kitten, do you want to do a scene?" Dan mumbled.

I broke away and looked at him dead in the eyes. I smiled. "Yes, sir," I said with a wink. He gave me a devilish grin.

He gestured for me to get off of him and sit down beside him. "Show me how you pleasure yourself," Dan said as he stood up and sat on the sofa chair in front of the bed against the wall. I looked at him. He winked and smirked at me. I lay down and I felt my face getting hot and red with embarrassment. I've never masturbated in front of someone before but I always liked the idea and wanted to try it.

I started teasing him by massaging my breasts over my tank top, arching my back and biting my bottom lip. I slowly made my way with one hand to massage my clit under my skirt over my panties. My other hand was under my bra squeezing a nipple. My breath agitated and my moans soft. I could see Dan palming his erection. He was looking at me with his head resting on his hand with his elbow on one of the handles of the chair. His eyes were full of lust. He liked what he was seeing and that made me want to tease him even more.

I'm sure he wanted me to strip as I was touching myself. Little did he know I wasn't gonna do that. I wanted to drive him crazy. I wanted to leave things to his imagination, so I put my hand under my panties and started massaging my clit. I closed my eyes and arched my back as I moaned a little louder. Dan licked his lips. My groans and moans filled the room as Dan watched me with deep desire. I played with my clit a little harder and my thighs started twitching. I put 2 fingers inside me, still not taking my panties off and still massaging my breast. I took my fingers out, put them in my mouth and looked at Dan as if inviting him to join.

"Stop teasing me," Dan growled. He stood up and next thing I knew, he was on top of me kissing me deep and passionately.

He pinned my hands above my head. He moaned into my mouth and started grinding on me. Dan pulled hard on my hair tilting my head back as his lips traveled all over my jaw and under my ear. He gently removed my collar and my ears and set it aside before he continued kissing down my neck nibbling on my sensitive area. I moaned under his soft touch. "You are not allowed to make any noise unless I tell you otherwise," he said between kisses. "You are not allowed to cum unless I tell you." I felt his hot breath on my neck. He leaned up and looked down at me with a serious expression. "And you will not speak unless spoken to. If you break these rules, you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes," I said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," He grinned.

"Good kitten."

He took off my tank top along with my bra and proceeded kissing my neck, maneuvered down my collar bones and stopped at my breasts and started massaging them with his hands as he smirked at me. It was very difficult to keep quiet, I was melting under his touch. He put a breast into his mouth and started nibbling on my nipple. I gasped and my breath quickened. He did the same to the other. He slithered a hand down my torso and ran a finger over my panties and felt the drenched fabric. "You're so wet," Dan said.

Still hovering over me, he abruptly ripped my panties off. At that moment, my head jerked up so fast our heads almost collided. I loved those panties and he just ripped them like they're nothing. I wanted to kick him. Seeing the shock on my face, Dan leaned closer and said, "Don't worry, I'll buy you new pairs of underwear" before winking and smiling at me. I nodded and kissed him.

Dan continued kissing down my stomach, ribs and I felt his lips down my thighs. He took off my skirt and I put a hand on his head as he started kissing the inside of my thighs. He stopped. "None of that," Dan said, his voice low and tender. He stood up and went to the closet. I waited a few seconds before he emerged back out. He came back with handcuffs. He handcuffed me to the bed with my arms above my head. I scowled and rolled my eyes but he ignored me.

Dan continued kissing, nibbling and sucking on my thighs. I was going crazy. I wanted more. I didn't care if I was gonna be punished. I said, "stop teasing me, master."

He paused and looked up at me. We stared at eachother for a moment until he said, "hmm, little kitten wants to be in charge, huh?" Dan stood up, swiftly removed me from the handcuffs and sat on the side edge of the bed. "Come here," he said loudly. He patted his lap. "Here, kitty kitty!" His expression looked serious and full of hunger. I happily obliged and crawled towards his lap. My ass was facing him as he took out rope from the bedside drawer. In one quick motion, Dan tied my wrists together so I wouldn't touch him. "I'll show you what bad kittens endure when they break the rules."

He slapped my ass. Hard. I winced and tried not to make any noise. I felt his hard cock against my stomach. Dan continued spanking me with his talented hands. "You... Are one... Bad... Kitten," he said between spanks. A small whimper escaped my mouth. "No noise," Dan said suddenly, making me jump. I could feel my bottom hot and tender. After one last spank, Dan grabbed my ass and moved me to the original position with my hands tied above my head. I lay down and he stood up next to the bed. "Follow the rules, the punishments will get worse if you continue breaking them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

Dan's expression was dark, but it turned me on even more. He leaned down the bedside drawer again and took out a blindfold. The last thing I saw was his mesmerizing dark eyes piercing into me as he slowly and gently put the blindfold over my eyes. He kissed my lips forcefully before I felt him getting up again. I was anxious to see what he was up to. A few moments later I heard him lighting a match beside the bed. I didn't know what was that about, but then again, I kinda had an idea why he was lighting matches. A few moments afterward I felt strands of leather brush against my crotch, sending shivers down my spine. I realized what he was doing when I smelled the scent of vanilla in the air. He was lighting a candle and had a flogger in his hand. Dan was warning me of the things to come if I disobeyed his rules. Dan whipped the flogger in the air making a loud sound and making me jump. I've never been more turned on in my life.

"Please come here, master," I said, and as the last word in my sentence barely left my mouth, he whipped the flogger more fiercer and louder, making me yelp.

"I said no talking, kitten," he said. I heard him walking towards me and felt weight on the bed. Dan slowly pressed his body on top of me and I felt his hot breath against my lips. His hands were on a journey all over my body. Dan sucked on my breasts and it was difficult to keep noises at bay. A moan escaped me and he slapped me hard on the side of my hip. He trailed kisses all over my torso until he returned between my legs, kissing up the inside of my thighs. He was still teasing me. I was getting frustrated because I wanted more of him. Dan might've sensed my frustration and stopped what he was doing. I wondered why, I thought he was gonna say something until I felt his lips against my sensitive clit, his tongue swirling and playing with it. A gasp and a groan left my lips and he slapped even harder the side of my hip. I squirmed under him and bucked my hips towards his face. I felt my orgasm building. Dan put one of my legs over his shoulder and put one of his fingers inside me. I wasn't expecting this, making the sensation more intense. I arched my back and suppressed loud moans. He put another finger inside and I was right on edge of ecstasy.

"Dan, please," I begged him.

"Stop squirming so much," he said against my clit and he bit the inside of my thighs before returning to his deed. "You can't cum until I say so, " he told me as he gave me another slap.

It took everything in me to not cum as I was about to explode. "Dan, I-" I gasped. I was sweating bullets and my toes were curling. I bit my lip to stop the moan that was trying to escape but I couldn't keep it in. I was moaning loudly and curving my back trying my hardest not to cum until he abruptly stopped what he was doing. I felt him getting up. My vagina was throbbing and my legs were twitching. I tried to use my other senses since my eyes were concealed to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't concentrate since Dan left me at the edge of my orgasm.

Suddenly, I felt hot candle wax on my chest. I gasped loudly and my back involuntarily arched. Dan chuckled as he poured more wax on me. "I told you not to make any noise," Dan said, his voice low and deep. He poured wax on my breasts and I flinched. "You're so beautiful this way, kitten." I couldn't really listen to what he said for the sensation of the hot substance on my sensitive nipples and torso was pounding all over my body. Finally, he stopped. And for a few minutes he just left me there lying in bed.

I don't know if 5 or 10 minutes have passed until I heard something buzzing from a distance. It was a vibrator and the sound of it made me tense up. I knew what was coming next. I can sense Dan getting closer for the vibrator was getting louder. I felt him standing at the edge at the bed staring at me. Then, he placed the vibrator on my ribs and slowly traveled it all over my stomach, chest, collarbones and around my breasts, making me shake and whimper as desire filled my whole body.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Dan said under his breath. He turned off the vibrator and took it away. With my blindfold not letting me see what comes next, he abruptly placed the head of the vibrator on my still sensitive clit, sending more chills down my spine.

"You can't cum unless I tell you to. Understand?" he said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"You will do as I say, are we clear?" he continued and I nodded. Dan slapped me hard on my side. I yelped.

"I said, are we clear?" his voice louder.

"Yes, master."

A second later and he turned on the vibrator, I could feel his haunting eyes piercing into me as I writhed and shook. I could feel his devilish smirk as well. Thinking about Dan's features made it hard to keep my orgasm in. He started massaging my breasts and that made it even harder to keep release. He scratched his finger nails all over my torso and up my arms, removing a little bit of the wax from earlier. He can see me struggling to keep still, so he put two fingers inside of me and started doing a "come here" motion. It was too much to handle. I felt sweat across my hairline. I couldn't keep quiet, I released a small but loud moan. I expected a slap but all I heard was Dan saying, "don't cum, kitten" in a playfully sing-song voice.

I was bucking my hips trying to repress my orgasm. "Dan, please, I-"

"Nope," he interrupted me. I could feel him smirking and I wanted to kick him.

After a few more moments of torture, I couldn't take it any longer. "Can I please have permission to cum, master?" I asked in whimpers. He didn't say anything, but I couldn't keep it in for another second. I released a long-held, well-deserved and loud moan as I felt the endorphins of my orgasm across my entire body. "Ohhh my god," I moaned. My body was shaking and my head tilted back with loud gasps. My heart beating at 1000 miles an hour. Dan didn't stop stimulating me for another good minute and my body was going on a frenzy of ecstasy. My loud moans filled the entire room as Dan removed his fingers and vibrator from me. The room was silent except for my short and agitated breathing.

After I managed to catch my breath, I could feel Dan walking around the bed with the flogger in his hands. "I didn't give you permission to cum, kitten," he said. His voice was low and sensual. He whipped the flogger hard and loud and I flinched at the sound. He paused, "you know what happens when kittens disobey their masters, do you?"

"Yes, sir," I said, still catching my breath.

There was a long pause. He continued. "I'm gonna flog you," Dan said slowly. "I'm gonna flog you 15 times. 5 times on 3 different parts of your body, and I want you to count each of them out loud, understand?"

I tensed up bracing myself for the impacts. "Yes, master." Without any warning, Dan flogged me on my breasts and I arched my back as the sensation filled my body. "One," I said in a low voice. He flogged me again and I winced. "Two," I said louder. By the fifth flog, I had clenched teeth and I felt my breasts hot and tender.

I felt the flogger slowly move down my torso and stopped on my thighs. Dan traced the instrument on the inside of my legs and everything in between. He lifted the flogger and as I prepared myself for impact, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes from behind the blindfold I was still wearing and giggled. "Yes, Dan. I love this. Don't worry," I answered him reassuringly.

"Okay, just making sure," he said softly.

He flogged me without any warning on my thighs. I cursed. "Six." He flogged me four more times. Each one more intense than the last.

"Turn around," Dan said. I willingly obliged. "Ass up," I did as he said. My wrists were still tied with the rope. "Higher." My butt was high in the air. He flogged my ass hard and I winced as I leaned forward at the feeling of it. "Eleven." I felt my bottom already stinging. He flogged me again. I flinched. "Twelve." I received the next impact and leaned forward. "Thirteen," I said through clenched teeth. He teased me with the flogger before hitting me again. "Fuck, fourteen." My breasts, thighs and butt were stinging like crazy at this point and I was sweating bullets. He teased me again with the flogger for a little while longer.

"Ready?" Dan asked me. I braced myself.

"Yes, master." He flogged me for the last time. I yelped and cursed. The impact was more intense than any of the previous whips. "Fifteen!" I yelled.

"Good kitten," Dan said kissing my head.

Exhausted, I laid on my stomach as I heard Dan walking towards the closet. "Did I tell you to move?" he asked loudly from inside of the closet. I jumped to my original position with my butt in the air. Dan came back shortly after. I felt weight on the edge of the bed as he was untying my wrists. He gently rolled me over so I was laying on my back. He got on top of me and slowly removed the blindfold from my eyes. I saw his big brown haunting eyes and kissed him hard.

"You're absolutely incredible, master," I told Dan as I broke away. I could feel his cock still bulging against me through his jeans. "May we sort this out?" I asked him with a smirk as I touched his erection. He gave out a low groan. He looked at me with that sensual grin of his.

"We may," he said.

I put on my kitten ears and collar from the floor before I took his hand and dragged him to the sofa chair in front of the bed. Dan sat down and I wrapped my legs around his waist and collided my lips against his with force. I tucked on his shirt and took it off. I ran my hands all over his torso. His bulge getting bigger and bigger. His hands on the tender areas of my naked body from all the whipping. I played with his belt trying to unbuckle it but failing. I broke away from him to work with his belt. "Next time, wear a belt that actually fucking works."

Dan laughed. "I'm sorry, baby."

I finally managed to unbuckle his belt and took off his jeans, his hard little friend pressing between me and his boxers. I started kissing his jaw as I made my way down to his neck. Kissing and sucking at his sensitive spot, he was moaning softly. "Fuck, kitten," Dan whispered. I headed further south and left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. I got to the hem of his boxers. I winked at him and took off his boxers with my teeth.

Dan's erection sprang up. I looked at it and examined it. "Get on with it already," he said. I giggled at his impatience and eagerness. I grabbed the base of his cock and licked from the bottom all the way to the tip as he tilted his head back and groaned. I started pumping it as his moans got louder. I took as much of his dick as I could and started sucking. Dan put a hand on my head to take that little bit left of his penis into my mouth making me gag a little. The sound of the bell on my collar in rhythm as I sucked harder. His groans filled the room and I could feel myself getting wet again. I looked up at him and I moaned with his penis in my mouth. "Oh, fuck, I'm close," Dan said with his head tilted back and his eyes shut. At that moment, I decided to stop. He tilted his head back up and looked at me in confusion. "What's the problem, kitty?" he asked. I walked to the bed and laid down as I supported myself with my elbows. I slowly spread my legs in front of him and I bit my lip. Dan got the hint and smirked at me before he reached for his jeans on the floor. He took out a condom and grinned.

"Give me it. I'll do it for you," I told him and he walked towards me with the condom in his hand. He gave me the rubber, I opened it and slowly rolled it down his penis.

"I love you so much," Dan told me while finishing rolling the condom.

I looked up at him with awe. "Same," I said casually and I quietly chuckled.

Dan put a hand over his heart and looked at me pretending to be shocked. "'Same'? Really? You're so mean to me," he chuckled. I laughed even louder and laid back down on the bed.

"Come here, you," I told him still laughing. He leaned on top of me and our faces were inches apart. We looked at eachother and I cupped a hand on his cheek. "I'm only kidding. I love you so much more, Dan Howell." I saw his cheeks turning a shade of red. He kissed me deep and I felt chills down my spine. He broke away positioning the tip of his dick on my entrance.

"Ready, kitten?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

Dan thrusted inside me slowly and I moaned into his shoulder. Dan pounded slowly at first but then picked up his pace. My hands were tangled in his hair and he was kissing me. He slithered his hands down my clit and started rubbing circles on it making me moan into his mouth a little louder. I can feel my orgasm already building up. He picked up his rhythm. "You're my favorite person in the world," Dan said against my lips while fucking me hard. We were so into eachother, we forgot about our surroundings and just focused on one another.

I was edging closer to climax. I scratched his back leaving red lines on his skin. He groaned loudly. I tilted my head back and arched my back with my eyes closed. I felt a hand slither its way to my neck. Dan quickened his pace as he squeezed my neck tightly making me gasp. "Oh god, I'm gonna-" We both screamed eachother's names as we climaxed at the same time. The orgasm pounding all over my body, my legs twitching and my crotch throbbing. Dan let go of my neck and stopped thrusting and collapsed on top of me still not removing himself. We stayed in that position for a few moments trying to catch our breaths. I gave him a kiss on his sweaty temple before he finally rolled over and laid beside me. "That was incredible," I said. Dan chuckled.

"YOU are incredible," he replied giving me a kiss on the lips. "Anyway, yeah, put that outfit on for the party. You'll look gorgeous," Dan said. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. I propped up my elbow and looked at him with a confusing look. Dan laughed again. "You asked me earlier if the outfit you were putting together looked okay." He pointed at my clothes on the floor and I realized what he was talking about. I punched him playfully on his chest as we laughed.

"I hate you," I said smiling.

"But seriously, you can wear anything in the world and you would still look gorgeous. My gorgeous, beautiful kitten." I felt my cheeks getting hot and he lifted my face with one hand and kissed me softly. "I love you so much, kitty," Dan said, his breath on my lips.

"I love you, too, master," I replied.

"Do you need anything? Water? Cuddles?" He asked me as he removed the condom from his penis to dispose of it.

"Water would be nice, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said winking at me.

As I laid there waiting for him, I thought of everything that just happened and smiled like an idiot. Dan knew how to please me in every way. I blushed as I thought about him when he came back into the room with two bottles of water in his hands. I sat up as he extended his arm to give me one of the bottles.

"Here you go, princess." Dan sat down on the bed with me and took a huge swig of water. I did the same thing. He studied my face for a moment. "What are you blushing about?" he asked as he saw my face red.

"I... just love you so much, Dan," I sighed as I looked at him.

Dan smiled that beautiful smile of his, leaned into me and said, "I love you more, kitten" before colliding his lips onto mine. "Do you need anything else?" He asked after he broke away.

I was silent thinking of what to do now. "Can we just... cuddle, please?" I said.

"But of course." Dan took my water bottle and placed it on the bedside table drawer along with his. I laid back down on my side letting exhaustion take over my body. Dan laid behind me and threw his arm over my naked body. He gave me a quick kiss on my neck and we spooned until we fell asleep exhausted of the evening's activities.


End file.
